Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: Bonnie runs away with the help of her best friend, Jenny, like any other typical teenager in 2019 to California where she meets the fellow Killjoys. She comes there having in mind that she'll defeat BL/Ind, but will he romance get in the way or save her?
1. Chapter 1

Shouts, screams and bad words were all I heard from my room. A conflict I started, as always. Selfish me, I was always so conceited, only thinking about myself, how I wish I didn't but I never did anything to change that.

The conflict, as always, was started over something so stupid, but it ended like the chaos back in 2012. Tonight was over ice cream, I wanted ice cream, my father said no, I pulled a face and the fight started, I cringed at how nasty he talked to me, so I went to my room to then hear my mother getting involved. I heard her shout about how she wishes that we stopped fighting, but it wasn't a fair fight when your hands were tied and you just sat there receiving a beating. All you could really do was try to forget about it.

As I entered my room and landed on my bed I thought to myself _"Should I leave?"_ so maybe, just maybe, they'd be happy. It seems as though I cause all the problems in this household so I might as well.

I phoned my best friend Jenny and asked her for some advice since she always has better judgment. She said "Well Bonnie, I can't say they won't miss you, but they'll get over it. They do love you, I could swear on my soul, but running away would be the best thing. Have fun…as a Killjoy!"

That idea has been in my head since I could remember, was this my chance? I told her to wait a second. I saw mother sleeping in her room and my father was long gone to the bars to drink it up and then give hell to my mother and me.

"Jenny, wanna come with me?"

"You know that I haven't gone anywhere because I can't go at it alone, Bon! Where do I pick you up?"

"The bus stop two blocks from my house, see you then, Power Penny,"

"In a while Bunny Venom,"

I got my duffle bag and packed three skirts, five shirts and two jackets, along with some underwear. I also put in my makeup and bandanas to mask ourselves as Killjoys.

Oh, if my mother knew I was becoming an outlaw, she'd kill me before the Draculoids would have the chance, but in my mind, this was the only way for everyone to be happy, even if it meant living on the streets with the other Killjoys that were wanted.

They were few Killjoys that survived, there wasn't one morning when on the news there was at least one dead, but I never like Better Living Industries, I was destined to becomes a Killjoy and defeat them once and for all alongside Jenny.

I went out the door and ran for two blocks straight until I got to the familiar bench. Five minutes later, Jenny was there. I put my duffle bag in the backseat, made myself comfortable in the passenger seat and turned on the radio to hear The Mad Gear and Missile Kid blasting on the radio.

"California, right?" Jenny asked.

"You know it, babe," I said with a high-five.

* * *

><p>Overnight, we somehow made it from Phoenix to California. I had slept half of the way, leaving Jenny all alone during the night and made me feel terrible so I offered to buy her coffee at the gas station when we arrived at California.<p>

"And, pay for gas as well," she smirked.

"Fine," I said and got off the car to go in to the mini market. I bought us coffee and some blueberry muffins since I was starving, but while I was looking for the muffins, I saw this tall, slim boy looking at me, or so I thought since his eyes were covered in sunglasses. I ignored it and went to pay for the stuff.

I signaled Jenny that I payed and right when I was heading out the door I heard "Allow me, miss,"

It was from the same weird boy. He had blonde hair on top, but his sides were brown. It looked rather weird, but I found it fascinating.

"Thank you," I murmured, embarrassed, as he opened the door for me.

He followed me and asked "May I know your name?"

I hesitated "Uh, Bunny Venom," I wanted to hit my forehead at how stupid that sounded out loud.

"Nice, I'm Kobra Kid, are you new in town? I would've recognized your face,"

"Yes, I'm from Arizona. I've actually think I've heard about you," Why couldn't I get faster to the car?

"Oh, wicked, and yes, I'm wanted. Do you need any help getting around? Because I could help you,"

I stopped in my tracks and finally looked at him. "Accept help from a stranger?"

"Well, Killjoys got to help each other. You are a Killjoy, right?"

"No, I'm a nun. Of course I'm a Killjoy, bonehead,"

"I couldn't guess with your skirt, sorry. And you know Killjoys don't pay for anything, right? That's the whole point of outlaws," he smirked and I noticed how serious he was until then.

"Sorry, but for me it's to early to be stealing and does being a Killjoy means I can't wear skirts?"

"Not at all, it's just the first time I see one,"

"Well Kobra, I wouldn't mind the help, but what's the catch?"

"It's Kobra Kid and-"

"Well I just called you Kobra,"

He smiled, wow what a beautiful smile! "There's no catch, we actually just need more Killjoys around in our hideout, but this isn't such a safe place to talk about it,"

"Well, it's not just me, my friend Power Penny comes with me, it's all or nothing,"

"I think there's enough room. Is it a yes then?" He asked hopeful.

"Hmm, let me go ask her," I finally got to the car with a few more steps and introduced Jenny to Kobra and vice versa, and Jenny agreed.

"Great, mind if I ride with you?"

"Assault us and you die," I warned and he smiled yet again.

"Trust me; I have no intention to,"

**AN: Review please, tell me what you think! I'll appreciate it loads and I'll send you some blueberry muffins :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well, thank you so much to the only person who reviewed (JennyKitty198), I appreciated very much and it made me feel bad that I haven't updated until right now, but your blueberry muffin is on its way. Without further a due, here's chapter two:**_

The vibrant sun hit our faces as we got out of the car. The now familiar Californian sun was on its highest peak today, and all I could really think about was whether I packed sunscreen or not. Kobra showed us the way and as he promised, he did no harm. We found ourselves in front of a curious house, I couldn't even describe it. When we got inside it was even better, it was dirty, that's for sure, and there was a Unites States flag, a boom box, and just a lot of other stuff, that honestly seemed worth less but at the same time seemed so necessary, and I am making no sense whatsoever.

"Bunny Venom, Power Penny, this is our hideout," Introduced Kobra, "And these are my fellow Killjoys," he said as three other boys entered the room. Of course, the first one I noticed was the one with the red vibrant hair who wore a navy blue jacket. Another one had this massive 'fro and wore a black jacket, while the other one was really short with long black hair, wore a green vest and couldn't take his eyes off Jenny.

"Guys, these are Bunny Venom," he motioned to me "and this is Power Penny," he said, motioning to Jenny.

"Hi, I'm Party Poison," said the red haired one giving his hand to shake. We both shook it and then came the one with the massive 'fro.

"I'm Jet Star, pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking our hands.

"And I'm Fun Ghoul," said the short one shaking my hand and kissing Jenny's. She giggled and muttered "Pleasure," while I tried not to vomit.

"Well, guys," continued Kobra "I invited them to stay since they're new to town and they could use some training at the very least. Do any of you have any problems?"

They all shook their heads and I felt happy on the inside, I even wanted to hug them but they were complete strangers and they would probably push me away if I did.

Soon enough we sat on this really cool booth they had and we started talking. We talked why I ran away from home, how I met Jenny, and a whole bunch of other stuff. It felt like I was talking to longtime friends that I had known my whole life, like I felt with Jenny, except they were boys, and I just couldn't say _every_ single detail like I could with Jenny, but nevertheless, I did trust them even though it was only hours before I met them. We ate lunch which wasn't much of a difference from home because my mother would hardly ever cook and I had to resolve to canned food or whatever I could find. After that we found ourselves being trained, we weren't here even a day! The radio made them seems like cold hearted jerks but they were so nice at least to us.

"When you're gonna point a gun, as long as you're not scared, you'll do a great shot," said Kobra as he helped me with my new ray gun they handed me, but Party Poison promised he'd designed one especially for the both of us.

I concentrated and I tried to hit the target at the other end of the room. I totally thought I was going to miss it and burn the wall, but even though it wasn't the center, it hit it. I jumped like the girl I am and smiled, Kobra smiled back and nodded his head in agreement.

Jenny on the other hand was being trained by Fun Ghoul, and it was pretty obvious they had something going on.

Jet Star was reading the newspaper and he reporter to us that there were five other Killjoys dead. I kind of felt bad, not only for those five Killjoys, but what if that was me they were talking about? My parents opening the newspaper and reading _"A girl by the name of Bunny Venom, also known as Bonnie Hart, has been found dead" _Would they cry? Dammit, would they even care? I hate to say I doubt it.

We kept training until "dinner time" came. We ate the same thing as earlier, and I really didn't mind, it was actually really fun since they were really funny and happy people. And I felt like it didn't even matter anymore that we were girls, especially since we curse as bad as them. We laughed so much we all nearly choked on our food with all the jokes flying around. Kobra actually smiled at some jokes, but from what I noticed, he was a very serious person.

After that, they invited us to settle their plans and stuff. We planned what we were doing tomorrow which was just go around town undercover, without causing commotion, to see how things are. There was also an emergency plan which was if we are attacked, fight back. They told us they'd been in many attacks but they've managed to be alive all this time with luck. They admitted there have been near death situations, they mostly included Kobra, but they've pulled through. And finally, Party Poison admitted what I knew all along.

"I knew you two were brothers!" I said, smiling "I mean, you guys look alike, I can't put my finger on it, but you have something alike,"

"We actually get that a lot, but he's younger than me," Party Poison continued "He's nineteen, I'm twenty three, along with Jet Star, but Fun Ghoul is eighteen, he's the youngest," he smiled and Fun Ghoul pouted.

"Always, always known as the shortest and youngest," Fun Ghoul said.

"No, you're also known by your pranks," said Jet Star.

"And by your jokes and smartass attitude," Kobra said and we all laughed.

"Thanks guys, you two sure do know how to make me feel better." Fun Ghoul rolled his eyes "And how old are you, Bunny Venom?"

"Well, I'm seventeen, so is Power Penny," I said, shyly.

"Oh yeah, not the youngest OR shortest anymore, since Bunny Venom is like, what, 4'9"?"

"NO! I'm…5'1"! Besides, you're not far, what are you? Like, 5'2"?"

"For your information, I'm 5'5", which is four inches taller than you, so ha!"

"Shut up! I think Power Penny can pass you,"

"Actually, I can't," said Jenny "He's like one inch taller than me, so he isn't lying,"

I crossed my arms as he laughed at both of us. "Leave it to Fun Ghoul to make fun of people shorter than him," murmured Jet Star loud enough for everyone to hear and we all roared with laughter while Kobra just smiled. Now Fun Ghoul was the one with his arms crossed, when the tables turn!

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of tired," said Jenny "Can we sleep somewhere in this house?"

"Of course," said Jet Star "I think that's part of you guys being able to stay here,"

The four of them showed us to our room. It was small, and seemed unused, but I sure didn't care. When we turned on the lights, we saw it was painted white and had one wall splattered with yellow and orange paint, and it smelled like it was painted a few hours ago, but I loved it, and Jenny seemed to like it to with the smile plastered on her face.

"When you guys where training, I came here and did this for you guys so it has some kind of touch," explained Party Poison.

"Wow, thank you, so much…it's so…awesome!" I said, a bit speechless.

"What she said," murmured Jenny.

"I'm glad you like it," smiled Party Poison.

"Like it? More like love it!"

"Well, make yourselves at home," Jet Star mentioned as they started walking out. They closed the door behind them, but the door open again to reveal Kobra.

"Sleep tight; don't let the draculoids bite,"

_**AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, because I kind of did! Even though I have the story pretty much planned out, I love to hear your suggestions, ideas or whatever so don't be afraid to say anything. Oh, and before I forget, yes, I made them younger. Why? Not sure, but I know it has to do with the fact that when I thought of Bonnie, I imagined her having seventeen so deal with it.**_

_**Keep running!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Look alive, sunshine!" shouted Party Poison as I entered the room full of people who were actually happy of being awake, unlike me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," murmured Kobra as I sat next to him in the booth.

"Morning," I yawned and asked what was for breakfast. I was thinking it would be more canned food, but to my pleasure, it was cereal.

I munched it with the milk they handed me and saw Jenny heading our way with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" she said and everyone except me greeted her back.

Change of plans, the boys decided it would be better if we stayed and they went undercover into town. They said something like "it's for your safety, since you're so new to this," which I would've taken offensively if I was fully awake, but I was actually very glad since it meant I could sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

I disinfected my cuts with the alcohol I managed to find in the hideout. We got attacked just a few minutes ago, and getting those damn draculoids off our tail was harder than drawing the perfect circle, as Party Poison would say. I went on and saw Kobra sitting on the floor with a face full of pain.

"Kobra, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Bunny," Wow, that was the first time he didn't call me by my full name. He must be hurt or the sky is going to fall.

He had his left hand covering his right wrist and I thought to unglue his left hand, but when I did, I saw a horrible cut the size of his index finger. I got some more paper and wet it with alcohol to pass it on his cut and when I did, he screamed in pain.

"Goddammit!" he shouted and panted. Did it hurt that much? I know alcohol stings, but it didn't sting me that bad. But I was a bit used to it by now, I've been falling my whole life and that was what my mom would always tell me to do.

"Kobra, calm down, it's this or gets worse," I said and remembered that that was what my mother told me the first time I scratched my knee.

He took deep breaths and calmed down and I told him to wait there. I hoped I at least brought a small antibiotic, which I doubted I had since I don't remember packing it at all, but a girl could hope!

I thanked faith, gravity and the universe that I found that antibiotic since Kobra's cut seemed pretty rough, I didn't even care for mine. I got back to him and I found him like I left him, but in less pain. I rubbed the cream on his cut and he got back to his normal poker face.

"Kobra?" I asked him, doubting whether he was looking at me at all since, as always, he had his sunglasses on.

"Yeah," he said

"Are you looking at me?"

"Yes," he half-smiled.

"Would you tell me the truth if I asked you something?"

"What?"

"What's your birth name?"

He was taken back and stood silent for a few seconds "Birth name?"

"Yeah, you know, your real name. The one your parents call you…the one on your birth certificate…"

"Mikey," he said with no hesitation.

"Mikey?"

"Well, Michael, but that's the nickname my family had for me,"

"Oh," I said like the big idiot I am.

"Disappointed?" he asked, almost worried.

"No, not at all,"

"You were probably expecting some really cool name, right? I know Michael is pretty usual, there's probably about a couple million Michaels out there,"

"That doesn't mean anything, there's probably a couple million Bonnie's out there, too,"

"Bunny is your birth name?"

"Well, Bonnie with an 'o' and 'i e' is."

"Oh, cool, that's not a usual name, I mean, there's a lot of Bonnie's out there, but not as much as Michaels,"

"It's still a bit common; you shouldn't be ashamed of your name, Michael,"

"Call me Kobra, or at least Mikey,"

"Oh, I'll call you Kobra, around everyone, but if it's just you and me, expect me to call you Michael," I smiled and got up from the floor and made my way to my bedroom, but I was pulled back by my hand.

"Thanks, Bunny, with a 'u' and 'y'," he smirked.

"You're welcome, Michael," I smiled and he grunted. I got to my bedroom and shut the door behind me to find Jenny and Fun Ghoul making out on Jenny's bed.

"GROSS! GET OUT!" I shouted and they both jumped but were still holding hands.

"Fuck off, Bonnie," Jenny said and like the idiot I am, I did. I regretted it as soon as I got out and shut the door once again, but I wasn't going in again. I walked awkwardly back to the more or less living room as I would call it in my head where I found once again Michael but now sitting in a chair listening intently to the radio, or so I thought.

"Hey, Bunny, listen to this song, I love it," he said waving me to come closer, and I noticed he kept calling me Bunny only, it made me all happy inside. When I heard the radio, I heard the familiar song I loved to sing to as a little kid. It was like this really old song, which if I'm not mistaken, was from the 70s.

"_Some people call me the space cowboy_," he sang "_some call me the gangster of love. Some people call me Maurice…'cause I speak of the pompetous of love_,"

"_People talk about me baby, say I'm doing you wrong_," I sang along "_But don't you worry baby, don't worry…'cause I'm right here at home,_"

"'_Cause I'm a picker_,"

"_I'm a grinner_,"

"_I'm a lover_,"

"_And I'm a sinner_,"

"_Playin' my music in the sun_,"

"_I'm a joker_,"

"_I'm a smoker_,"

"_And I'm a midnight toker_,"

"_I get my lovin' on the run_,"

He took my hands and we sort of danced in our unique way, I must admit I was never much of a dancer. We started laughing and I realized what was happening was ridiculous, since just a few moments ago we were attacked, but as I've grown to be, I didn't care. Mikey smiled all the time we danced and sang to the best song ever, in my opinion.

The song was ending and I was ready to let go, but he hold on to me. I f I wasn't wrong, he was looking into my eyes, but of course, his sunglasses were in the way. I looked up to him and it seemed like those movies where the two main characters dance and sing to a song and then kiss. Did I want to kiss Michael? I sure didn't know. I mean, I really like him but…what if I'm getting this all wrong? He is two years older than me, the most handsome boy I've ever seen and he's a Killjoy. The farthest thing from his mind is a girlfriend.

I'm overthinking and that's never good.

"Oh, hey guys!" I heard Jet Star say and I looked to my left to see him and Party Poison.

"Hey," Michael said looking at them and letting go of my hands.

"We're going to celebrate the victory with some beer, you guys wanna join?" said Party Poison.

"Sure. Bunny, you coming?" Michael asked and I felt like punching him. Just a few seconds before I was the only one in this world and now he's asking me for beer.

"Sure," I simply said, with a hint of annoyance in my tone. None of them seem to notice and later on Jenny and Fun Ghoul joined us. I can say we had fun but I not so much, I was still a bit mad.

I take it back; I know what I want now.

_**AN: Song: The Joker by Steve Miller (I apologize if the lyrics are wrong, I love that song but I've never been sure of the lyrics) ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a sofa with someone's arms around me. The person smelled familiar and good. I looked up to see Michael sleeping, wait, was he even sleeping? He still had his sunglasses on. I inched slowly to take them off and once I touch them…

"What are you doing?" he asked and I almost screamed from fright.

"Oh, my God, I just wanted to see if you were awake,"

"I am now,"

Soon he noticed our position and he blushed "Pardon me, Bunny Venom, I never meant to…"

"No, it's okay; it was probably chilly last night, so thank you,"

"Um, not a problem," he half-smiled

I got up and he followed, he probably felt so awkward right now, but I, for one, loved that he had his arms around me for the night. I went into the kitchen to grab some cereal and I noticed I was still in yesterday's clothes, but the attitude in this house has grown on me, and I didn't care. I took one of my many wristbands and pulled my long black hair into a pony tail.

"Hey, Bunny, can you serve me some cereal, too," said Michael, walking in to the kitchen as I poured my cereal into a bowl.

"Sure, Michael,"

"Bunny Venom, what did I tell you?"

"To serve you some cereal,"

"No, about my name,"

"To not call you by it,"

"Well when you put it that way, sure, I seem like an idiot. Just call me Kobra,"

"Sure, Michael,"

He groaned and I successfully pissed him off. I liked calling him Michael; it was classy in a way, so he just has to deal with it.

"Look, I'm getting the paper, wait until I get back to eat,"

"But why the hell? I'm hungry, Michael,"

"I need to go get the paper, and I want to eat with you,"

I smiled "Then, can I come with you?"

* * *

><p>After we changed clothes in case anybody would identify us, we drove to the gas station in silence. I looked at him from time to time, but he had his damn glasses on and I didn't know whether he was looking at me or not. He probably wasn't since he was driving, or was he? I am so stupid. I am also scared that someone will attack us, I'm such a paranoid android. Wow, that should've been my Killjoy name.<p>

Once we got to the same gas station where I first met him, he turned off the car and told me to wait and I crossed my arms.

"Bonnie, c'mon, I just want you safe,"

"Are you calling me by my real name?"

He sighed "Yes, will you stay in the car?"

"What do you think?"

He sighed again and left the car but then opened my door, such a gentleman. I took his hand because truth is I was scared shitless since just yesterday we were attacked, and I think he blushed. I smiled like a fool.

While he grabbed the newspaper and paid for it and I started thinking. Saying we met here and somehow this was the place where we shared our first kiss and we end up getting married, would this be the right place to have sex twenty five years later? I mean, where would we even? The stinky bathroom, I could smell it from a mile away. Oh God, no, that is a terrible idea, if we ever kiss, we can never kiss here. I cringed and put a face thinking about the idea and Mikey looked directly at me.

"What's wrong? The stinky bathroom?" he said, giving the cashier the money.

"Yeah, sure," I said, waving the idea away as quick as possible, I hate my twisted my mind.

Hand in hand, we left the gas station. He opened the car door for me and I got in. Soon we started cruising back home and I turned on the radio to hear nothing but news.

"_It seems as though yesterday a rather large group of Killjoys were assaulted and resulted in ten deaths, all being Draculoids. Sources say they are very much prepared and they almost seemed to be expecting it, even though the sources say the attack had been planned in total secret and super 'hush hush'. They use jackets that match there Killjoy names and personality. Party Poison, which seems to be leading the group, wears a blue navy jacket with a Dead Pegasus sign on the left side of his chest. Fun Ghoul wears a green vest, his arms covered in tattoos; Kobra Kid wears a red jacket with a Kobra sign on the left side of his chest, and Jet Star wears a black jacket with the United States flag on his back. There also seems to be two unidentified female Killjoys with them that also seemed very prepared. One with jet black hair wore an orange jacket, suspected to be called Bunny Venom, while the other female was seen with black brown hair and a yellow jacket, suspected to be called Power Penny. That is all that we have for now, stay tuned to Transmissions, we'll be right back."`_

Michael turned off the radio and said something under his breath, like "fuck" or something. I just sat there in silence because I knew he was pissed off and since I didn't know why, I learned with my parents that it's better to be quiet. But I have no will power!

"Kobra, what's wrong?"

He sighed and just shook his head.

"Are we going home?"

He shook his head again.

"Then were?"

"Do you have your make-up here?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do-"

"Put it on, right now,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

"But Kobra, just-"

"NOW," he shouted. I gave him evils and grabbed my make-up bag from the backseat. He took a deep breath and started speeding towards the highway.

"First, I do not appreciate your tone of voice. Second, what the hell do you want me to do with my make-up?"

"I don't know, make yourself different, like, I never seen you with red lipstick and the stuff you put on your eyes, what's it called?"

"You mean eye shadow?"

"Yeah, that, you never wear any, and you probably have some,"

"Fine,"

"And wear your hair back or something, just look different,"

"Can I go to the backseat?"

He sighed but started pulling over. I rushed and closed the door behind me and he started speeding again. I put on the powder I rarely use, the red lipstick I stole from my mother, gold eye shadow that always went well with my brown eyes and eye liner. I pulled my bangs back and tossed my hair back and forth. I looked again and again in the mirror and I saw a totally different person but I also saw the same old Bonnie who can never make wise and timed decisions.

I told Michael to stop so I could go back to the front. He started speeding again once I was in and with my seat belt.

"Whoa, is that you, Bunny?"

"Yeah," I said kind of mad, he wanted to get away with shouting at me and that isn't happening!

"What is it now, Bunny?" he said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, just that you shouted and never said sorry, nothing out of the normal," heavy sarcasm dripped from my words.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I never meant to hurt you,"'

"Whatever, I'm over it. What is the meaning of this make-up? I feel like a cake face,"

He smiled "We need to get more ammo and we already stole everything in a ten mile radius, and since they don't refill the machines until next week, we gotta go to our next door neighbor, a longtime friend of mine, but we can't be seen,"

He took a breath and tapped his fingers on the wheel, like he was thinking about something. "Can you drive?"

"Well, I never got my license, but I know how,"

He chuckled "Honey, nobody around here has a license,"

He stopped once again, and we changed sides. "Where to?" I said, pulling the chair forward so my legs could even reach.

"Straight until the next exit, we're almost there,"

I drive like a horrible, reckless and nervous mess. Did I mention I've tried to get my license four times now? Even Mikey showed some concern in his face, he probably thought he was going to die. But soon enough came the worst yet best distraction of the universe. "Don't laugh," he murmured and took off his shirt. Instead of laughing, I wanted to close my eyes and shout "Jesus take the wheel,". Why was he doing this to me? Once I saw he took his shirt, I looked straight ahead and nowhere else, but from the corner of my eye I saw he put on a different shirt and started pulling his hair blonde to the sides. I took the exit and he told me to go straight ahead and all I saw was desert.

"Kobra, I think it's better if you drive,"

"I thought you never ask,"

Once _again_ we stopped and changed sides. Michael didn't look that different, but it was just for a few minutes so it didn't matter much. I noticed he changed his shirt to a black one that was under a seat, and now we looked alike. We probably looked like we were going to a funeral.

He drove in silence and I just held on to my own hands that were now sweaty. Fuck, we're all gonna die.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

"Yes, Kobra,"

"No, Bonnie, with an 'o' and 'ie',"

"Yeah,"

"You seem worried,"

"I am,"

"Of what?"

"That we'll get killed,"

"What was the first thing I told you when I first trained you?"

I sighed "'As long as you're not scared, you'll do a great shot,'"

"That applies to everything, y'know? As long as you're not scared, you can basically do anything. Fear is the eternal enemy,"

I nodded as he parked the car in front of a strange place. I looked forward to see a hideout very similar to ours.

"Kobra, will you never let go of my hand? No matter what happens?" I said, turning to Michael.

He looked at his feet for a second and took his glasses off and looked back at me. "I promise, and call me Michael,"

And in that moment I swore I died. He had the most gorgeous green eyes I ever saw. I looked in awe as he opened his door and I waited for him to open mine. Once he opened my door and I got up from the car to give him a kiss on the lips. It was the best feeling ever, and I don't know what got into me, all I really know is that I'm falling hard, and I don't mind.

I inched away to see him with his eyes closed and his lips a bit red from my lipstick. He opened his eyes and he smiled down at me. I smiled back and tried to rub off the lipstick from his mouth. I thought back to my thoughts in the gas station, I guess that if we kissed in the desert, that idea is now not applicable.

"I-uh, erm, I-wha-what was that for?" Wow, he totally lost his cool there.

"Because I like you, a lot,"

He looked up at the sunny sky and then back at me "I got to take my sunglasses off more often then," he smiled and he inched closer and he kissed me, my back against the car, his hands on my waist, mine on his shoulder. I inched away feeling rather awkward by the teenager that was looking at us.

"Kobra Kid, I see you got yourself a girlyfriend," he teased and I cringed at how horrible his voice sounded.

"Shut up, Sad Sack," Michael said jokingly.

"I heard this morning your name on the news, you know you're always welcomed here but it's pretty risky right now,"

"Yeah, well, if you stop shouting my name maybe it will be a little less risky,"

We walked to the teenager who sat on his porch with nothing but today's newspaper. "You're right, what do you need?"

"I rather we talked inside,"

"Right," he said and opened his door for us. Michael pulled me by my hand and I got that weird feeling I get when I'm uncomfortable or something bad is about to happen.

"Sad Sack, this is Bunny Venom. Bunny Venom, this is Sad Sack," Michael introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart,"

"Pleasure," I said, feeling cornered. He looked like a boy my age but he had the voice of a creepy old southern man. It scared the hell out of me so I stood behind Michael. Michael started telling him everything he needed and soon enough, Sad Sack had everything in, well, a sack, a big sack. I didn't pay much attention, I was too distracted by how weird, in a bad way, this place seemed. I could be passing bad judgment, but there's something up with this guy, no matter how much Michael says that they're long time friends.

"Kobra Kid, I can't sell you these," he sighed, the sack in his hands.

"Why not?" Michael said, with his poker face.

"I just called the Draculoids; they're on their way,"

"Swear to God, you didn't!" Michael shouted, grabbing the teenager from the neck of his dirty shirt.

"Kobra Kid, you're the most wanted out there, and they offered a ransom, you know I can't say no to money."

"But why? Why would you betray a fellow Killjoy? And why for money? You steal everything!"

"You can't steal doctors."

"If it was money you needed, we could've helped you. We were friends!" Michael punched him, grabbed the sack from him and pulled me by the hand as he ran back outside.

"I never liked you anyways," shouted Sad Sack from the ground and I felt bad for him. For some reason, he needed doctors. Could he be dying?

"We need to get out of here," Michael said.

"No shit," I said as we got into the car. He threw the big sack full of ammo into the back seat and went in reverse and we got out of there. Soon enough, I saw a Draculoid in the distance, but he didn't seem to see us. We made it to the highway and I finally breathed. From the second I saw that boy I knew something was up.

Michael didn't speak one word and I was too afraid to say anything, so I took his right hand. With my other hand I got his sunglasses and carefully put them on his face.

"Thank you," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Anytime, but I'm still very hungry,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, thanks to those of you who have been following the story and JennyKitty198 for her constant reviews, they make my day! Plus, I must say I didn't invent the name of Sad Sack. Florence Welch has a best friend whose nickname is Sad Sack, and she tattooed it to her left forearm. Plus, I will be putting links to what I thought would be today's adventure wardrobe (and maybe even Florence's tattoo) on my profile. Thanks for reading! Keep it ugly.<strong>

**Ps. Today is MCR Day (7/23/11), I wrote "Stay Beautiful" on my left forearm and "Keep it ugly" on my right. Also a heart and "Romantic" on my left hand and I'm wearing my homemade Keep Running! shirt. Happy MCR Day beautiful Killjoys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"BONNIE!" I heard Jenny shout as I woke up from my slumber. I jumped off the bed landing me on the ground and Jenny started to laugh.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" she asked helping me get up from the cold hard ground.

"I'm not sure. But Jenny, wait until I tell you that-"

"You kissed Michael? Whoever that is…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all night you were talking about how you kissed Michael, do I know this Michael?"

"Yeah, it's Kobra's real name,"

"Whoa, so you were dreaming you kissed Kobra? No wonder,"

"Sorry, but what do you mean by dreaming?"

"Well, yesterday, when you two came back on your random expedition, and since you didn't eat you kind of fainted as soon as you got to Sad Sack's house,"

"Wait, you know who's Sad Sack? He called the Draculoids,"

"Yes, Kobra Kid explained everything to us and actually, no he didn't, he wouldn't betray a friend, especially when he's dying,"

"Dying?"

"He has cancer. What the hell was happening in your head? At least you woke up now,"

"What time is it?"

"Eight at night, the guys went out to get some beer, they'll be back in a while,"

"Jenny, am I dreaming right now?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause I totally believed I kissed him,"

"Yeah, and he totally believed you were dead, don't sweat it. It's not like he knows,"

"But what if he knows? That I dreamt I kissed him,"

"I dunno, just forget about it, Bon, you're too overdramatic,"

"You're right, but why didn't you wake me up until now,"

"You seemed sleepy, but are you hungry?"

"Yes,"

"Let's get you something to eat and wipe that make-up off your face,"

* * *

><p>After I ate, I jumped on the sofa and turned on the TV when the guys entered.<p>

"Hey, Bun Bun," said Party Poison "Nice to see you awake," I smiled and he was followed by Jet Star and Fun Ghoul, who went straight to Jenny with flowers in his hands.

"I brought you flowers, darlin'," he said to Jenny

"Thank you, sweetie," she said and I made a choking sound.

"Shut up, Bunny," Fun Ghoul and Jenny said at the same time and I got up from the sofa.

"You two take everything so seriously, I'll leave you alone now." I said going into the kitchen area.

"Hey, Party Poison,"

"Yeah, Bunny,"

"Where's Kobra?"

"Um, I think he's in the garage, he's putting the rest of the beer away,"

"Okay, thanks,"

I walked to the garage a bit hesitant. What if what I had "dreamed" did happen? If it did I'd be totally okay, if not I'm back to square one and I don't plan on doing anything. The dream me was fearless, and the real me was an idiotic awkward teenager who can't express her feelings. I entered the garage to see Jenny's car and the guys' car. "Kobra?" I said, looking everywhere.

"Yes," he said, behind me and I jumped.

"Oh, my God, please don't do that again,"

"It's funny,"

"But you're not even smiling,"

"I'm smiling right now,"

"Sure,"

"Is there something wrong, Bunny?

"What happened before I fainted?"

"Um, I think we just changed seats and you looked a bit worried, you said why, you…asked me to never let go of your hand and as soon as you got out of the car you fainted,"

"That's it,"

"Pretty much, yes,"

I sighed "Kobra, I have to tell you something,"

"Sure," he said and motioned for me to sit on the counter full of dirt, but I didn't decline, I was now looking straight into his sunglasses.

"First, you have to take your glasses off,"

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

With hesitation, he took them off, and I saw once again those beautiful green eyes.

"While I was sleeping, I guess, I dreamt I kissed you," What the fuck am I doing? Stop yourself, Bonnie!

He coughed, really surprised "You, you did?"

"And I dreamt Sad Sack called the Draculoids and we had to escape and you punched him,"

"You know who Sad Sack is?"

"I saw him in my dream,"

"Well, that didn't happen,"

"What?"

"Sad Sack calling the Draculoids,"

"And the kiss?"

"Also a negative,"

"Alrighty then," I got off the counter to leave but then he pulled me by the hand.

"Why did you care, though?"

"Just…curious,"

He slowly nodded "Okay, then,"

I left the garage feeling more idiotic than ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've just kissed him for real this time, but he doesn't like me, it was only a dream.

Just another dream.

I went straight to my bedroom, now mad, wishing I hadn't made such a fool of myself; he probably thought I was pathetic. Can I just hang myself from the ceiling?

I didn't mean that literally, but I wanted to be anywhere from here. I forced myself to sleep so I more or less wouldn't be here, but at the same time I didn't want to go to sleep. God knows what my mind would come up with. Man I was so mad, and I didn't know why, I just wanted to punch something, and throw everything.

I almost felt rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While writing the last bits of this chapter (I've been rewriting this chapter all day, mind you) I was listening to Leathermouth and everything came to place. Bunny is definitely furious and her venomous side is coming out, stay tuned…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikey**

After she left the garage I went on full freak-out mode. She dreamt that she kissed me! That's the only dream I've had for nights ever since she came to this house. Does this mean she likes me? No way, of course not, she's too pretty and too perfect to ruin her life with a dirt bag like me. But sometimes, and call me selfish, I wish she did.

"Whoa, what happened?" Frank said, coming into the garage "I saw Bonnie leaving this place with a frown on her face,"

"Wait, a frown? Why a frown?"

"I don't know, you tell me. What happened?"

"It's something private," I tried to push him away; Bonnie probably didn't want anyone knowing about her dream. But man, did I want the whole world to know it.

"C'mon, Mikey, did you finally kiss her?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think you kissed her because she was mad," he chuckled

I smacked him beside the head and went back to stashing the beer.

"Ow! Mikey, for spaghetti, you hit hard,"

"Thanks man, that means so much,"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened now?"

"No,"

He groaned and left the garage. I started thinking "Why would she be mad?" Did I insult her? Did I say something wrong? Maybe she was mad about something else, that was probably it, or probably not.

Now mad at myself, I finished with the beer and went to Bonnie's room. I slowly knocked on her door to hear "Yes,"

"Bonnie, it's Michael, can I come in?"

"Why?"

I sighed; she never makes things easy "I wanted to apologize,"

"For what?"

"I don't know, but Frank told me you were mad after you left the garage, so I thought I did something wrong,"

She then opened the door and I saw her in her pajamas "You did nothing wrong, Kobra,"

"I didn't?"

"No,"

"Um, okay, then why are you mad?"

"It's complicated," she looked at her feet that were now in pink socks

"I've got time,"

"Sorry Kobra, but this are internal dilemmas I have to fix myself,"

"Why won't you call me Michael?"

"It's complicated," and with that she closed her door leaving me madder at myself than before. I did do something wrong because she won't call me Michael and she's going to sleep early and she didn't even smile once. What did I do? I think I'm gonna start hitting my head against walls.

I went to my room, jumped on the bed and close my eyes after taking my sunglasses off again. Wait, was it the sunglasses that bothered Bonnie? Oh man, maybe it is. But why? They're just sunglasses; I hate the sun so I put them on. Man, was it because I'm so quiet? No, she likes that, I mean, she talks a lot, not that I mind. Was it something I said? Something I did? I wish I could remember the little things…oh shit, hold on a minute!

"Did she want me to kiss her?" I whispered out loud but I couldn't believe myself.

"Probably," I heard a familiar voice say and I jumped.

"What?"

"Why are you so stupid at times, Mikey?" Gerard said

"Um,"

"Mikey, I don't really know if she wants you to kiss her, but dammit make a move before someone else does,"

"No way, Gerard, why would I risk our friendship?"

"It's already having its problems, might as well risk something,"

"Gerard, it's not as easy as you think, I'm in love with her," I groaned, Gerard was always right but this time I wish he was dead wrong and I'll just live the rest of my life loving her from a distance.

"I'll leave you alone now, but every word I said was true,"

He left the room, once again abandoned to my thoughts, and my thoughts were never good.

Dammit, Mikey, it's time to get your head out of your ass and do something. Gerard was right, if I don't make a move, someone else will. I got up from my bed and went straight to Bonnie's room. I knocked on her door and she opened.

"What's wrong?"

I got tongue tied, things are easier said than done, especially when the girl is fully clothed, and her pajamas did not consist of short shorts and a tank top.

"I, um…"

"Yes?" I noticed she was still mad. Was this he venomous side? 'Cause I was sure terrified of it.

"Bonnie, I…"

"Did you come to say sorry again?"

"No, um…"

"Kobra, what is it?"

"I…"

"You what?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I….need you to come help me with some beer,"

"Okay then," she said slowly, a bit confused.

She followed me to the garage and my heart sank, I couldn't speak, I had no courage. She was too perfect for me, it would be impossible for her to ever like someone like me, much less love.

"Well?" she said, a bit impatient.

I told her to wait there and went to the fridge to get two, now cold, beers. Damn, I love that fridge, best thing we ever stole.

"I thought you need help, like moving it,"

"No, um, I never needed help, I…actually wanted to tell you something,"

I sighed "Bonnie, I l-"

"BUNNY!" I heard Power Penny.

"Sorry, Kobra, gotta go, tell me later, Power Penny probably needs help with something."

"Sure, go ahead," I said as she left. I turned around to hit my head against my car.

"Fuck my life," I whispered

Maybe tomorrow…when I grow balls.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie<strong>

Jenny saved me hard from talking with Michael, the only reason I went with him to the garage was to be nice. Poor guy thought I was mad with him, and in a way I was, but I shouldn't take the anger I have with myself on him.

"What is it, Jen?"

"Can Fun Ghoul sleep here with me tonight?"

"As long as no sex goes down on bed, I don't give a fuck,"

"Thanks man," she said patting my back.

"But let me change into my usual clothes, I don't want to walk around the house in this pajamas,"

I changed into my black skirt, black ripped leggings, orange boots, blue shirt, and orange jacket. I'll probably stay up all night, I need no "beauty sleep". Fuck beauty sleep, I've always hated that term, and fuck beauty, I want to be ugly.

I sat down on the empty sofa in the empty living room, if you could even call it that. I was so angry with myself, I wanted to even self-harm again, but I couldn't…I think I would feel even worse, and I know that won't fix anything. I got up from the sofa and went outside to see the beautiful full moon and the dark blue sky filled with stars I never saw in the city of Phoenix. I started walking nowhere, I couldn't even think straight. I just kept walking, and walking, just thinking about…Michael.

And that's when I realized I was in love.

Fuck me! I can't believe how mushy I'm becoming. I slapped myself and I felt that terrible pain, but at least it distracted me a bit. Wait, was I even mad at myself? Was I even mad? Of course not, I'm in love, I just couldn't admit it.

But now I just felt sad, I wanted to cry. I wanted to hug Michael and cry for hours, for being so mean to him, and I wanted him to hold me in his arms forever. He wanted to tell me something, he'll tell me tomorrow, because if I go to him now, I'll probably start crying like an idiot. Soon enough, I shed a tear and I felt like slapping myself again for being en emotional wreck but I heard a sound and I went on Killjoy mode.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Dammit, I forgot my ray-gun; I guess I'll have to deal with them by hand.

And like the speed of light, I had a Draculoid with his arm around my neck, I couldn't breathe. Then two other Draculoids appeared, guns pointed at me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bunny Venom? Also known as Bonnie Hart, am I correct?" said the evil Korse, appearing in front of me. I tried to escape the Draculoid's arm, but it led nowhere.

"Oh child, don't try to escape, trust me, you won't go nowhere. Let's go," he said and the Draculoids led me to his car. I felt like a criminal being shoved into the cop car, and I was a criminal. But Korse never came out of his cave, at least that was what I was told. Was I expected?

Dammit, I'm going to die.

They put a bandana on my mouth when I started to scream and tied my hands, I felt powerless, I was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You won't get away with this, Korse," I said, muffled by the bandana.

"Trust me, little girl, I will,"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter, but I just got my laptop back and all I've written has been Harry potter stuff, but whatever. Here goes nothing:**

**Kobra Kid**

"Has anyone seen Bunny Venom?"

I shouted loud enough for everyone in the house to hear but all I got were negative answers. Where did that girl go? Fifteen minutes she leaves the garage and it's like she made herself fucking invisible.

I knocked on her bedroom door "Bonnie?"

"She's not here!" I heard Fun Ghoul asked and I didn't even want to know. I walked down the hall to go to the living room and walked outside the house. I looked at the sky feeling…empty. And that's when it hit me. Did she leave the house? But how could that be? Where would she go?

I was about to run back in when I saw a note at the door. It was written in Japanese but I could easily read it.

"_Bunny Venom has been captured. Come and die, or stay and die. We'll find you,"_

What the hell? Did Korse have Bonnie? Oh my God, of course he had her! I'm so stupid without her, I can't even walk straight. I ran back in and I kicked open all the doors and shouted "THEY HAVE BONNIE!"

Everyone came out of their respective rooms in their slumber wear, Jet Star groaned, Party Poison looked like he wanted to slap me, so did Fun Ghoul and Power Penny was with her eyes wide open.

"What is it?"

"What do you want?

"Wait, what did you say?" It seems as though Power Penny was the only one who heard.

"Bonnie! They, Korse, have, her! We gotta go! We gotta save her,"

"Wait, hold the fuck up," Fun Ghoul said "How do you know that? Did you come to that conclusion by yourself?"

"No, look!" I said handing him the note

"Oh, fuck, they do have her,"

"Let me see that," Jet Star said standing where Power Penny stood the last time I saw her

"Wait, where's Power Penny?" Party Poison said, like he was reading my mind

She came out of her and Bonnie's room fully clothed, gun and knife in hand "Well, if you four aren't going anywhere, I am."

"No way, there's no way you're going anywhere," Fun Ghoul said "Not without me, at least," he said, going into his room he shared with Jet Star.

"I'm going, too," Jet Star left to his room and Party Poison looked at me

"Let's go save your girl,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Venom<strong>

"KORSE! KORSE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I sat on the dirty white floor of Better Living Industries headquarters, held hostage. It was all a trap, and we're gonna die, I know we are. If the dudes know I'm here they'll probably come like any other cheesy movie and try to save the day, but this wasn't another cheesy movie. This was two thousand nineteen we were dealing with and all the shit it came with.

Hands tied with rope and my weapons taken away from me, I felt useless. I am useless, I got myself here, I'll get my friends and myself killed as well.

Right on cue a Draculoid came in to tell me too shut up in Japanese.

"We're in America, dumbass! Speak English!"

He knelt to the ground, probably to kick me, but slowly he started taking off his mask to reveal Party Poison's face.

"Party Poison?"

"Shh, we're here to save you, Bunny," he put his mask back on and started untying me. As soon as I was free we hugged and left the horrible cell they locked me in. Running he gave me a new gun and knife to put in my pocket.

We saw a few Draculoids ahead and he pulled me into a corner and put a hand on my mouth. Covering me, he went back to the hall and shoots them, three Draculoids landing on my feet. Party Poison took my hand "Let's go Bunny,"

We ran like two outlaws, but being careful at the same time. Did that even make sense? Near the exit, I saw the Killjoy car in the distance, waiting for us. Of course, something ruins this escape.

Then came a tall Japanese woman dressed in work clothes like my mother used to wear. In Japanese, if I was right, she said "Draculoid number five thousand and two, where are you taking the Killjoy?"

Party Poison answered in Japanese, but I wasn't even paying attention, I just saw Michael's face in the distance and I wanted to run. I almost did but Party Poison gripped me by my jacket.

I think she said "Very well, then," but I don't even know, all I knew is that we were going somewhere else, and I saw the people in the car move. They had something planned, I guess. But I wonder how nobody has noticed they're there. Maybe it's just that they're just so closed minded that it makes them blind as well.

Party Poison gripped my arm hard and guided me to a room where the door had a sign in Japanese letters. For fuck's sake, I knew a bit of Japanese, but not _that_ much!

He pushed me in with force and it felt like I would've been with a real Draculoid. Checking if the room was clear, he took off his mask and it revealed the same boy I saw earlier, thank God.

"We were almost discovered, and we don't want to fight, it's too risky. But if we have to fight we will, let's just avoid that."

He told me to walk towards a big window covered by white curtains matching the white wall. We opened the curtains and the window and climbed out. As soon as I was outside, a gun was pointed to my head.

Gerard walked out and a gun was pointed to his head as well. Tears streaked my cheeks, this was my end. I was going to die just outside the Better living Industries headquarters, that'll look good on a biography. Soon, more Draculoids came into my view holding my friends by their necks, a gun also pointed to their head.

Everyone but Jenny.

"Where's Power penny?" I shirked and I saw Fun Ghoul flinch as though it had hurt to say her name and I saw a tear stain his cheek

"Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"Bunny, she's dead," Jet Star said and a Draculoid cut his face with a knife, he shouted.

The little tears became Niagara Falls, jenny can't be dead. It's not possible! She's like God, or something. Well, not really, but…to me she was invincible.

I wanted to scream "Kill me now" since inside it felt as though I had nothing else to live for, but my eyes landed on Michael and I swallowed my words. He's worth fighting for.

"No…sudden…movements," Korse said walking into the scene and I wanted to choke him to death. Jenny wouldn't have been dead if he hadn't taken me. Jenny wouldn't be dead if I just stayed inside. It was my entire fault.

"Or," Korse continued "You get…killed," he unmasked Party Poison and spit on his face

"Foolish Killjoys, don't you know you can't defeat the ones who have power? You little outlaws will now die in misery," he said moving on to me.

He looked at me, putting his hand on my waist, slowly gin lower and more tears fell and Michael looked like he wanted to cut him into pieces

"And you," he said, grabbing my butt "You think that you can win? A girl?" he and the Draculoids laugh and I never felt so degraded "All woman are good for are cooking, and having sex with, you little bitch,"

This time, I didn't have anybody. It was just me; I had to fend for myself. And after all I've been taught, all that I've seen, the conclusion to this was simple.

I spit on his face and yelled "Fuck you!"

I punched him and the Draculoid next to me, got my gun from my jacket and shot the one with Party Poison who shot the one who had Michael while I shot the one with Jet Star and Fun Ghoul. Michael soon ran to Korse and kicked him in the stomach and punched his face until he bled.

"You asshole, don't ever even look at her again!" he shouted and I saw Korse grabbing his gun, about to kill Michael when Jenny shot Korse.

"I think I came in a little late," she said and the remaining Draculoid almost shot her when Fun Ghoul punched him and kicked him in the balls.

Jenny just killed Korse. She was God!

"Frankie, my hero!" Jenny hugged him and he smiled, hugging her back.

"Jenny?" I said, my voice hoarse.

"Bunny, you're alive," she ran and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, it was part of the plan, but I came in to late, either way, everyone is alright,"

"Girls, we have to go," Jet Star said

Michael took my hand and started running, I ran with him feeling better all ready. He was all in his killjoy mode, with his glasses on and everything, but that only made him sexier.

We made our way to the car and I felt safe, my hand in Michael's. That didn't really mean I was. The car went full speed to the highway and Jenny and Fun Ghoul went on the sunroof and killed the Draculoids on our tail with the bazooka they had.

"Where are we going?" I whispered in Michael's ear over all the noise

"Somewhere fresh, somewhere new. Away from all of this,"

"Where would we go? There's nowhere left,"

"Just sit tight; it's a long way to go,"

"But why can't we stay? Korse is dead,"

"That doesn't mean anything, he has a son,"

"So what? We just run away?"

He sighed, looking defeated, and it looked like he wasn't going to answer my question.

Foolish and in love, I close my eyes wishing they hadn't chose for me. I might kill myself, but I wanted to stay. They only reason I didn't jump from the car was because of Michael.

Wherever he goes, I'll follow.

**AN: So, tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever, just review! Thank you to those of you reading and leave your guess of where they will go. This is Paranoia Rock&Roller signing off for a while. Keep running.**


End file.
